Shooting Stars & Fairy Tales
by The Unnamed Avatar
Summary: It's nearly Christmas at Grimmauld Place and as Tonks and Remus share their gifts, will their feelings be revealed? Songfic based on Shooting Stars & Fairy Tales for CUtopia's Songfic Battle Competition


**A/N: This is my entry for CUtopia's Songfic Battle Competition! My song is Shooting Stars &amp; Fairy Tales by Mrs. Greenbird. I also choose to write about Tonks and Remus! Enjoy!**

**(By the way, Tonks's birthday is not in June, the only information about her birth date that is fact is the year so I choose June for the story!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling and the appropriate publishers. The song is by Mrs. Greenbird and I used some short excerpts or concepts of the song. The only thing that's mine is the plot!**

_There's no better way to end a week than duty with Remus. Especially when it ends on a bench next to him in the starlight, _Tonks thought.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Tonks whispered, "Like a picture from a fairy tale... You know, it doesn't seem like we're on the edge of war... with the stars shining up there.. And the snow glistening down here... It's quite romantic.."

An awkward silence fell over the two, and she silently cursed herself for letting her mouth run without consulting her brain. Tentatively, she glanced towards him.

"Rem- Oomphf!?" she grunted as she fell back.

Laughter erupted from Remus's chest as her head popped up over the bench covered with snow.

"Why you little git!" Tonks exclaimed as she hurled snowballs in his direction.

Several pelted him in the shoulders before he fell in front of the bench and into the snow. Soon his laughter died down, leaving the night in silence.

"Bloody hell! Remus, are you all right?" she peered over the edge. From the side of her eye, she saw movement and turned as a mound of snow flew at her, causing her to fall next to him. "I can't believe I fell for that again!"

"It's flattering to know that you care so much, Tonks."

"About you? Ha! I was more worried about Mad-Eye's reaction to me injuring the only sensible one in the Order!"

Remus chuckled quietly while waving his wand, casting a light Warming charm on them before letting out a sigh. "You know, the stars and heavens have always fascinated me. When I was a young boy and couldn't sleep, I would read about the constellations and sit by the window looking for them. Like over there is Cetus and it contains Andromeda, your mother's namesake. And there is your dear cousin and he's apart of Canis Major. And during summer, you would see Lupus, which is the werewolf constellation, over there." he sighed, "It's a pity though..."

"What?"

"I've always wanted to see the night sky in the light of the full moon, but sadly, life doesn't end like a fairy tale..."

Another lapse of silence passed with her watching him as he stared intently at the nearly full moon.

"We should really turn in for the night," he said as he stood and offered her his hand. "Good night and sweet dreams, Dora," he whispered over his shoulder as he left her out in the snow.

As he walked away, he shot her a last smile, but there was something in his eyes that made her chest catch.

_Could it be? Does he really feel the same way as me? Well, now I have one idea to tell him how I feel!_

* * *

Remus sighed as he put his book down, his muscles groaning in protest at this motion. They were still sore from the transformation two nights ago and he was supposed to be meeting Tonks soon to exchange gifts in private. But he managed to coax his muscles to move him into a reclining position on the sofa before letting out another sigh and closing his eyes. Within minutes he drifted into a light sleep.

Minutes later, Tonks softly knocked on the library door before slipping through the narrow gap. After closing the door behind her, she turned to find a dozing Remus on the couch. Stifling a giggle, she kneeled at the edge of the couch and gently brushed his fringe away from his face. She knew she should wake him, but this was the most peaceful and relaxed she had ever seen him. The worry lines of his face were less prominent and he looked years younger! Her eyes began roaming his face, meticulously taking in every detail, but they focused on his mouth for a good portion of the time, thinking how it would feel to kiss his lips. If all went well by the end of the night, she would know exactly how they felt.

Eventually she raised a trembling hand to gently trace and caress the outline of his scars. Slowly, he began to stir causing Tonks to retract her hand and move to an appropriate distance on the large armchair. His eyes fluttered at first but snapped open when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Wotcher, sleepy head," she greeted.

"Er, hi Tonks..." he stammered, blushing profusely. "Uh.. How long have you been there?"

"About ten minutes or so. I know how tired you are, so I thought I would just let you sleep..." she hesitated before giving him a small smile.

"Er, thanks, Tonks. Shall we start before I fall asleep again?" he joked.

"You're going first though!"

"Fine, just.. close your eyes."

She heard the rustle of cloth before feeling the heat from his body on her left. Her body began to tingle from his presence and her mind began to wander, thinking of what he would do. Soon felt a small box being placed on her knees and his breath tickled her ear as he whispered to open her eyes.

She gasped, on her lap was a small brown jewelry box with a bright pink bow tied on top. Gingerly, she removed the top and gasped at what she saw.

"Remus... I.. It's.. It's gorgeous, it must have cost you a fortune! What is this?" she questioned, fingering the deep brown crystals.

"Your birthstone is smoky quartz, and this is one of the slightly darker varieties. The other is pink sapphire, I took a guess and thought you would like pink... They also have a bit more meaning than that too," he paused, waiting for her nod of approval. "I wanted this bracelet to remind you of our.. friendship. Each color represents something about both of us," he explained as he took out a half-eaten Honeydukes milk chocolate bar.

"Well, obviously, my hair is the pink, but you wouldn't make the brown your hair.. That's too boring, even for you," her face scrunched up in thought.

Remus chuckled as he broke the bar into tiny pieces. He popped a couple in his mouth before holding his hand out to her and smirking, "Chocolate?"

"You wouldn't..." she eyed him skeptically.

"I didn't do anything, it's a normal Honeydukes bar," he replied playfully.

"Does the brown of my bracelet really represent chocolate?" she asked, stroking the stones.

"Well, chocolate is my favorite luxury and it happens to be brown. That could be it," he said dubiously.

"I should have known. You always have some on you! Now it's my turn. Get up and close your eyes!" she directed as she placed the bracelet back into it's box.

"Ah, but that's not it, my dear Tonks. Keep your eyes locked on mine," he whispered.

Remus reached slowly for the bracelet and gingerly clasped it around her left wrist. Still grasping her hand, he raised it to his lips and gently brushed them over her skin. His eyes darted toward her wrist and his face broke into a smile.

"Bloody hell, Remus?! What did you do?!" she exclaimed.

A small burst of color bloomed in each gem of smoky quartz, and the effect was relaxing and soothing. Her eyes found his and shot him a questioning look.

"Let's just say I know my way around charms," he smirked. "It's meant to look like fireworks.. I remember that night when you told me how much you love fireworks.." he finished with a small smile.

"This really is my favorite gift so far. It's breathtakingly beautiful and you took the time to customize it to me, thank you so much Remus," she breathed as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Seriously though, get off your arse and close your eyes, it's my turn to surprise you!" she replied enthusiastically as she pulled him out of his chair.

He cautiously followed her orders, trusting her not to walk him into some dusty old shelf. By the time they reached their destination, Remus a nasty encounter with a desk corner, a throbbing toe from the leg of an armchair, and a sore shoulder from a book case.

"Remus, do you trust me?" she whispered.

Nodding his head, he felt her hand tighten around his and her hand on his back. She gently nudged him to lower his face until it met a liquid substance and he experienced a brief falling motion. After collecting his wits, Tonks moved him to sit on a cold stone bench.

"Open your eyes," Tonks whispered.

He was met with a wondrous sight; he was in the backyard of Grimmauld Place sitting next to Tonks on the bench, but she had on the clothes from two nights ago. He looked up at the illuminated night sky and saw all the stars and... a full moon. Looking back at the Tonks next to him, he deduced that she was apart of the memory while the real Tonks was somewhere behind him.

Remus opened his mouth to ask a question, but he felt the real Tonks's hand on his shoulder and he turned to see her hold a finger to her lips, signaling him to stay quiet. He obeyed her command and turned forward, alternating between staring at the great sky above him and the beautiful girl beside him.

Soon something on his left caught his eye; a shooting star fell from the sky, and as it faded away, memory Tonks made a wish, "I wish that Remus would openly declare his love for me so we could snog already"

Memory Tonks soon faced him and her face cracked into a smile as she gestured at the sky, "You know, I didn't plan for that. It just happened.. Sort of like us... And I'm not kidding about the snogging!" she paused and turned back towards the sky. "The other night, you said life doesn't end like fairy tales, but you don't realize that things like this, like shooting stars and fairy tales, are what drive our lives. They are the winds in our sails and they give us all something wonderful to enjoy in life. And, Remus, I know that you've had a lot of hardships in your life ever since you were young, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve perfect moments or dreams like this," memory Tonks said. "It also doesn't mean that you don't deserve people who love you, like me." Now memory Tonks was facing him, staring directly at his eyes. "I know that you're going to say how I don't really understand what I'm feeling, that I'm too young for you, or that I should find someone else, but I don't give a rat's arse. You can call me crazy, call me anything you want, it won't change the fact that I've fallen for you, and that no one could ever be more perfect for me than you."

Suddenly the memory ended and he found himself back in the corner of the library. Remus was overwhelmed at this point. First, seeing the stars in the light of the full moon and now, her confession of love to him? Not only was he was speechless, but he didn't even know where to begin. Thankfully, Tonks interrupted his thoughts.

"So, Remus, what are you going to do?" she breathed.

"Tonks... Dora, I love you and I really don't deserve you, but I'll spend every day for the rest of my life trying to earn you," he took her hands in his and brought them to his mouth. He let his lips linger on each of her hands before caressing her left cheek. "You are my world- no, my universe, my everything."

Slowly, he tilted his face down to meet her lips, brushing over them lightly before taking her face in both of his hands and deepening the kiss. Their mouths moved in sync, as if they already knew everything about the other. Remus's hands creeped across her face and began weaving themselves through her bubblegum pink hair, while her right hand snaked its way around his neck and her left trailed down to his chest.

After what seemed like an eternity, Remus slowly pulled away and glanced down at her hand. Seeing larger and more vibrant bursts than before, his face lit up as he smirked, "So, I take it the snogging was satisfactory?"

"It was satisfactory, but I think I need more data to know if it was more than satisfactory," she smirked back.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! And for those who are reading A Fresh Start, I'll try to update by the end of July, but I got a lot of work I need to catch up on, so I will make no such promises.**


End file.
